


Culinary delights

by Leninouche



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A meal in the woods, Fluff, M/M, Roach makes an appearance!, but they appreciate eachother a lot, cooking is cool, could be romantic or platonic, date idea, geralt tries something new, jaskier is delighted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leninouche/pseuds/Leninouche
Summary: Geralt tries something new and is strangely self-conscious about it. Jaskier is absolutely in love suddenly. Small signs of appreciation can go a long wayBasically: cooking together
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 423





	Culinary delights

„Well, I‘m sorry, I did not know you wanted to eat that hare all on your own, basically leaving me to starve!“, Jaskier almost yelled, pulling the corpse off the stick it had just been put upon before tossing it back at Geralt.  
The witcher snorted loudly, his way of expressing doubt. Jaskier wasn‘t having any of it.  
„Unbelievable! There I am, enduring hardships and discomforts and near death only to boost your image, create multiple songs stuffed to the brim with heroism and- and... glory! Just for you to rudely ignore my basic human needs!“  
By now the hare was back in Geralts hands. When Jaskier had stopped babbling there was a moment of silence. The Witcher‘s lips trembled, as if he was just on the verge of uttering something but then he merely let out a sigh and glanced heavenwards, deciding looks would convey more than words.  
Enraged, Jaskier sprung up.  
„Do not look like I am exaggerating! I can see it in your eyes- they are judging me!“  
„Sit down. Stop yapping.“  
„I‘m not-„  
„Jaskier.“  
At once the Bard went silent. He heard his name in that mouth rarely enough, it was aways worth skipping a heartbeat.  
„I never said you should not eat the hare. I merely said I needed it for something else.“  
Jaskier frowned.  
„That‘s literally the same thing.“  
„No.“ A sigh.  
„I was meaning to use it for something else. Another dish.“  
„A dish?“  
The bard sat down ungraciously, thoroughly confused.  
„You mean- like cooking?“  
Geralt snorted once more.  
„Of course I mean cooking, what other kind of dish might there be?!“  
Jaskier wasn‘t about to comment that ‘dish‘ could very well be used to describe any extremely attractive person (such as Geralt), much like ‘snack‘ or ‘whole goddamn meal‘.

„Wow- what happened to Roasted Hare? Roasted Pig? Roasted Doe! Roasted- anything, really.“  
With an expression of anger and something like shame Geralt turned away, quickly beginning to skin a second hare that lay nearby.  
„Forget about it.“  
The bard saw this strange opportunity at receiving something nice from Geralt for once slowly dissolving into thin air and immediately backpedalled.  
„No- sorry! I did not mean to insult, I am only surprised! Why the sudden... change of tastebuds?“  
Geralt shrugged but did not answer.  
„Anyhow- I‘m sorry- really, do not stop what you planned on doing, please! I find it an excellent idea! Brilliant! The Cooking Witcher. Oh! We could make a cookbook out of you! Family friendly and all that, yes? Veeery good for your reputation!“  
Still, no answer, and surprisingly the Bard fell silent as well. Maybe he noticed that his well-meant encouragement wasn’t getting him anywhere. And yet, Geralt did not set out to roast the meat after all, but cut it up into small pieces.

The witcher moved almost uncertainly. He pulled a tiny pot out of his bag and hung it over the fire, filled it with water. After seeing it boil he added the meat, then waited, eyes boring into the mixture.  
Jaskier watched on with fascination, drinking up this new side of Geralt with something bordering on adoration. Geralt was so great at everything he did, seeing him hesitate and struggle was incredibly strange. Yet heart-warming, in a way. Warming because it was Jaskier the Witcher had chosen to witness this moment. For all the gruffness he extended towards the bard, apparently there was genuine trust as well. Not that Jaskier had ever doubted that.  
Warmth spread pooled in the bard‘s chest and he felt himself smile.  
He would treasure this moment for ever, this solitary fire in the forest, the wind singing in the leaves, Geralt stirring and trying, adding leaves and spices from time to time. It was peaceful. It was calm. It was almost domestic, in a subtle way. And Jaskier considered himself lucky to be here, to be trusted.

„It‘s done.“, Geralt exclaimed suddenly, brows knit together as if unsure whether he was right. Then he looked up.  
„I don‘t have a bowl. We will eat from the pot.“  
Spoken as if this had been the plan all along, as if he hadn‘t just forgotten bowls and spoons were a thing. Jaskier‘s smile broadened.  
„If it‘s shit, don‘t tell me. Just eat.“  
„Oh come now, it smells delicious!“  
Eagerly Jaskier shuffled towards the pot, coming to a rest by Geralt’s side.  
„I am sure you are a natural at this sort of thing! I mean, you’re great at everything, right? And I am starving, I could eat a horse, easily!“  
Roach neighed violently, sounding offended. Geralt threw Jaskier a scolding look.  
„Just eat.“

All in all, it was not bad... the meat was soft, the soup spicy. The herbs really complimented each other, that much was sure. But-  
„God- how much salt did you put in there? This tastes like all the oceans put together!“, Jaskier exclaimed, coughing against the burning in his throat.  
Angrily the Witcher (who had been watching the bard eat intently) took hold of the spoon and tried the meal himself, face stony. A second later he spit on the floor.  
„Shit..“

Dismally he shot the spook back into the pot, sending liquid spilling everywhere. The expression on his face was something new as well, disappointment, defeat... everything Jaskier couldn‘t endure seeing there.  
„Well- now wait a moment! See, the taste itself is great, herbs and spices and all that... that‘s all nice... just... wait.“  
He reached over Geralt, grabbed the bag of water lying there and quickly added more to the pot.  
„See, I think if we make more liquid the salt should spread more as well, and then the taste will diminish. At least it sounds plausible... I hope it will work too...“  
Once more they sat in silence, Jaskier chewing his lips, now and then stirring the soup. He did not want to let this go to waste in any way, leave Geralt disappointed. He wanted to support his friend and hopefully profit by receiving more wonderful home-cooked meals in the future. But beneath it all, he wanted to fix the soup to show how much he cared for Geralt‘s gesture.

Eventually he tasted again, humming.  
„See! It worked!“  
Reluctantly Geralt followed suit, slurping some of the soup. Immediately his face smoothed.  
„Hm...“  
He glanced at Jaskier, a strange glow in his yellow eyes, something keen, soft even, maybe thankful. Whatever it was, Jaskier found it difficult to resist such a look. It added to the previous expression of trust and mingled together with his heartbeat, leaving the bard dizzy and almost foolish with thoughts. Quickly he nodded, subconsciously feeling how he was tumbling yet again into one of those episodes of affection he felt towards almost every closer friend he‘d ever had. It was genuine appreciation in its purest form.  
„Yeah. You‘re welcome. I saved us both from hunger. For once it‘s me who is the hero! Next ballad will boast about me myself! Also- I claim the bigger share!“  
Grinning suddenly he grabbed the spoon and began feeding, not noticing the soft look on Geralt‘s face, or how he leant back to let the bard have his way, content to watch and wait.


End file.
